


Cauldron Witch Hat Witch Hat Dango Stick French Horn Office Supplies Red Flip Phone

by brawltogethernow



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Cantrips & Shenanigans, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akako sends enigmatic texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cauldron Witch Hat Witch Hat Dango Stick French Horn Office Supplies Red Flip Phone

On the walk to school that morning, Kaito's phone buzzes with a text. When he pulls his phone out to look at it, it says it's from Akako, even though her number has never been in his phone.

  He reads it. He stares at it.

  "What what what?" says Aoko, drifting closer to him, which is what happens when he reacts to something for too long in her presence, shit.

  He doesn't even know what, though. "It's a text from Akako," he says.

  "Akako-chan?" she says, to herself, her brow knitting. Kaito hasn't mentioned the magic thing, or anything about her ever, so he doesn't know why she'd look all concerned. But hey, it's not like that's all that makes Akako weird, he guesses?

  Before he seriously thinks he'll have to do something to cheer Aoko up, she switches modes. "I know it's a text, stupid! What does it say?"

  Oh, what the heck. "'I wouldn't come into school today.' Then there's a line of emojis. 'Smiley face frowny face umbrella umbrella sad cat face house.'"

  Aoko stares quizzically at him. "Sad cat face?"

  "It's crying." He shows her the phone. He wonders if "crying cat face" is a real emoji, or if Akako creates bizarre ones with witchcraft.

  "Oh yeah," says Aoko. "It _is_ crying." She hums a few bars of "I Stepped on the Cat", off key. "Why do you think she said that?"

  "Dunno." He quickly texts, "Why?" There's no way he's heeding this, but a little context would still be nice.

  He gets another text. His phone plays four organ tones, which is weird because his text tone is a sparkling magicy sound effect. "It says, 'I just wouldn't if I were you.' Uh."

  She leans over to try to see. "What else does it say?"

  "Winky face winky face strawberry emoji."

  She mulls this over for a second. "...Huh." Then: "Akako-chan is a really interesting person."

  Pchshhhh, tell him about it.

  "So are you going to turn around and stay home today?"

  " _Are you kidding me?! Of course not!_ "

  "Aoko's just asking!" she says, smiling— not cutely. Annoyingly. —and adding oh-so-informatively, "Because we're here now!"

  They have indeed reached the school grounds. Kaito makes a point of not breaking his stride as he goes through the gate. "I'm not going to skip a day just because that crazy w...that crazy girl says to."

  He slouches past two Disciplinary Committee members struggling to carry an obviously heavy covered box across the quad, and turns getting out of their way and spinning around to walk backwards into the same motion. He's going to gamely try to find a way to phrase "She's helped me before but not as many times as she's tried to kill and/or enslave me and her advice is bad" that requires none of the supporting details, when one of the committee guys trips over a rock and their heavy box cavorts wildly. At the peak of its apex, it _sloshes_ , which is all the warning Kaito gets before he's doused in a wave of cold water. Gross, it smells like brine and formaldehyde.

  And there's—

  Wriggling.

  "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! We were just transporting these live sardines to the science labs— Geez, I told them they should have sent more people to carry that!"

  They're in his shirt, he's going to die, they're in his shirt.

  "Dude! Sorry! I think they can dry you out in the nurse's office?

  "Kaito? Kaito? ...Oh, dear."

 

The next time he receives a warning in the form of a note passed in class, with the words "Kid shouldn't go to tonight's heist" written on pink paper in red gel pen circled by three hearts and smelling faintly of smoke, he sends a note to Nakamori-keibu and stays home all evening.

**Author's Note:**

> And Kaito never ignored one of Akako's warnings again!
> 
> I read something where Kaito encountered a _deliberate_ fish attack upon arriving to class, and then my thought process was like, 'I think Akako would have warned him about that. With a text or something. Wait, would Akako text?' And then I envisioned the beautiful monstrosity cryptic cautionary texts from Akako could be.
> 
> I thought crying cat face emojis were at least skirting the realm of satire, but then I got a new phone and now a crying cat face is in my texting app's default keyboard. The world is cruel. *crying cat face*
> 
> (Clearly I should have [gone big or gone home](http://www.qwantz.com/index.php?comic=2876).)


End file.
